


Holiday

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cabins, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Road Trips, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Vacation, bunk beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When the pack decides to take a vacation to Derek's family cabin, the Sheriff and Coach Finstock get paired together to share a room. Things get interesting when they get there and realize the room only has bunk beds.





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda, who has always been one of my biggest Finski supporters

When Stiles first suggested the trip to Derek’s family cabin a couple hours outside of Los Angeles, John had thought it was an excellent idea. They all needed a break and some time away from Beacon Hills. What he hadn’t expected was being paired up to share a room with Bobby Finstock. John still isn’t sure how he wound up on the trip. He’d shown up before they left early this morning, thrown his bag into the trunk next to John’s, and simply got into the passenger’s side. John had looked to Stiles who had smirked and told him to enjoy the drive.

It hadn’t been bad. He’s spent enough time with Bobby over the past few months ever since the man decided they needed to be friends and started showing up at the station with coffee or food and then proceeded to stay and talk. Bobby had certainly kept the 11 hour drive interesting, filling the car with talk about all the many times he’d visited LA, including the one time he’d almost gotten arrested for suspected solicitation. John had decided not to ask how. Some things he’s better off not knowing.

Now they’re at the cabin and John is staring into the room at the bunk beds. He can imagine Stiles seeing this room and laughing to himself as he decided to give it them. John just sighs and throws his bag on the top bunk, “I call top.”

“I always figured you would,” Bobby says, a hint of amusement in his voice.

John turns his head slightly to see Bobby’s eyes drifting over him and fights the urge to blush. He’s a grown ass man. He’s not going to blush and stammer like a teenager just because someone is checking him out. And it’s Bobby Finstock. Never mind the fact that he’s been battling developing feelings for the man. Stiles has teased him about it before, laughing and telling him he has a crush on Coach Finstock. So John has no doubt this is Stiles. He should be grateful he didn’t try and make them share a bed.

“Just put your things away so we can go find dinner,” John tells him.

“I think I’d rather stay in for dessert,” Bobby says, winking at him.

“Well that’s…” This is going to be a hell of a lot harder than John thought. Sure, Bobby has flirted with him before but now they’re essentially alone and going to be sharing a room...

John clears his throat. “I appreciate my dessert more when my son isn’t awake to know about it.”

Bobby smirks and moves past John to the bed, “Good to know. Later then.”

John shakes his head and starts to walk out of the room, only to stumble when a hand slaps his ass. He looks over his shoulder to see Bobby grinning at him. “You know I could arrest you for that.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Bobby tells him. “I happen to like handcuffs.”

John leaves the room, his heart hammering in his chest. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to survive this weekend while maintaining any semblance of control.

Bobby is a little more restrained when they’re at dinner with everyone, but the flirting and innuendo’s still happen. John wonders if he even notices or if it’s just something that happens. He catches Stiles smirking and talking to Derek in hushed voices as he looks over at them more than a few times. When Stiles catches him looking he just grins and gives a cheery wave.

“He does realize he’s sitting across from you at the table and doesn’t have to wave, right?” Bobby leans in and whispers.

John sighs, “I’m sure he does.”

Derek whispers to Stiles, who then sticks his tongue out at John.

“That son of yours is...something.” Bobby says.

“That he is,” John says, his eyes not leaving Stiles’. “He’d be even better if he would mind his own business.”

He watches as Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear and then Stiles narrows his eyes before turning back to his dinner. Derek pats Stiles’ back and grins over at John, before turning his attention to Theo. John observes them all for a moment and smiles. Everyone has been so relaxed here, mostly just lounging around the cabin and making plans for tomorrow. All the stress and tension that’s usually present seems to have disappeared. This trip really is just what they all needed.

***

John stares at the ceiling, trying to will sleep to come. He’s come close a few times but each time he’s been jolted awake. Normally he’d have no issue sleeping in an unfamiliar place. He’s had to do it enough times. But tonight it seems impossible, and he knows exactly who’s to blame for that.

As if on cue, another kick to the bottom of his bunk occurs, followed by Bobby’s voice sounding out, “Do werewolves really like to eat people’s hearts? Or is that a myth?”

John sighs, “It’s a myth, Bobby. But if you ask me something like that again I’ll find a wolf that wouldn’t mind trying it with you.”

Bobby snorts, “You won’t. You like me too much.”

“The idea is looking more and more appealing right now,” John mutters. “Especially since you’re preventing me from getting some much needed sleep.”

Silence falls over them, and for a moment John thinks maybe Bobby has given up. He even lets himself close his eyes and relax against the mattress. His eyes snap open when Bobby kicks the mattress again and asks him a question, this time about flamingo’s and whether they ever get tired. John groans and brings his pillow up over his face. He’s not sure how much more of this he can handle. Bobby’s been at this for going on an hour.

It takes another 20 minutes before John finally snaps. Bobby’s asked him about whether vampires are able to procreate and John can’t take it anymore. He crawls down the ladder and leans over Bobby, getting right in his face. “You better be quiet.”

Bobby smirks, “Then why don’t you make me?”

John doesn’t know what makes him do it, but he lets out a growl to rival one of the wolves and grabs Bobby by the back of the neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss. It doesn’t last long before he’s pulling back, a pleased smile taking over his face when Bobby just stares at him, “Not so vocal now, are you Cupcake?”

Bobby just grins and grabs John by the shirt to pull him back in, “I’ll show you just how vocal I can be.”

This time, John doesn’t mind the noise. Especially not when Bobby moans his name so beautifully.

The next morning Stiles won’t meet either of their eyes. John just smirks and drinks his hot chocolate from his spot on the couch next to Bobby. He only feels a little bad for probably scarring his son. He’d been pushing for this, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
